vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Legosi
|-|Meteor Festival= - Anime = - Manga = }} |-|Search for the Culprit= |-|New Year= Summary Born as a large breed carnivore, Legosi was one of the students of the Cherryton Highschool and member of it’s drama club stage crew. Conflicted with his own status as carnivore and trying to hide his terrifying traits, he struggles in his attempt to suppress his predatory instincts. Eventually, Legosi would end up meeting Haru, a dwarf rabbit and the only member of the Garden Club, for who he would end up developing complex feelings and causing the conflicts within himself to increase. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B | 9-A | At least 9-A Name: Legosi Origin: Beastars Gender: Male Age: 18 years currently, 17 years at the start of the series Classification: Carnivore Canidae. Gray Wolf and Komodo Dragon hybrid. “Predatorial offender”. Former Cherryton High School Student and member of it’s Drama Stage Crew Powers and Abilities: |-|Meteor Festival = Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Acrobatics, Adept Hand-to-hand combatant, Enhanced Senses (Can see in absolute darkness. Detected Rokume stalking him despite her having the enough stealth skill to get labeled as just a ghost myth in the school were she works as a security guard. Can smell an herbivore up to at least 2 kilometers 100 meters away), Information Analysis (By using his sharp sense of smell, Legosi is capable of accurately describe the current situation of who’s he is smelling no matter how far away they are. Large carnivores instinctively assess their opponent’s vital statistics even if they have no intention of fighting), Wolf Physiology, Regeneration (low. Regenerated in at most a night after being beaten to a pulp and getting his ribs broken), Natural Weaponry, Stealth Mastery, Berserk Mode, Photographic Memory (Remembers everything he has ever smelled in his life), Empowerment (Can get exponentially stronger by eating meat), Resistance to extreme pain (Felt no pain after having his head slammed against a pillar with the enough force to leave him a gash. Should be comparable to his later self, who could pull out all of his fangs without sights of feeling pain), Poison Manipulation (It’s completely immune to Komodo Dragon poison) and Sleep Manipulation (Less than two sleeping darts are ineffective against carnivores) |-|Search for the Culprit = All previous abilities besides Berserk Mode enhanced, Moth dispersion and Flight, Sleep Inducement via Sleep Gas |-|New Year= All previous abilities enhanced plus Surface Scaling Attack Potency: Wall level (Casually punched a hole in a wall. Defeated 3 lions while fighting 10 at the same time alongside Gouhin) | Small Building level (Even early on his training, he was strong enough to embed a hyena against a wall and has grown stronger since then) | At least Small Building level (Far stronger than before) Speed: Subsonic+ | At least Subsonic+ with Supersonic+ reactions (Dodged a bullet) | At least Subsonic+ with Supersonic+ reactions Lifting Strength: Class 5 (Bill, a tiger, claimed that he could go all out against him on stage. Much stronger than normal carnivores, who can accidentally tear limbs apart) | At least Class 5 (Stronger than before. Crushed a spotlight with his bare hands) | At least Class 5 Striking Strength: Wall Class (Unintentionally sent Louis flying several feet backwards) | Small Building Class | At least Small Building Class Durability: Wall level (Can withstand hits from Gouhin, who is stronger than him. Was slammed against a pillar with the enough force to crack it) | Small Building level (Riz, who is stronger than him, was unable to bite though his bones) | At least Small Building level Stamina: High. Can fight as well as get beaten up with characters as strong and even stronger than him for a extensive amount of time without falling unconscious. Parkoured through several building complex while tracking Melon without sights of exhaustion Range: Standard melee range. At least Kilometers with smell Standard Equipment: Sleeping Gas Intelligence: Gifted. Whereas lacking of self-awareness when it comes to being social; Legosi has displayed a great prowess when it comes to fight, being not only referred to as a natural talented fighter, but showing the enough skill to accurately target at his opponents weaknesses to avoid major dangers, keep cool-headed in harsh situations and being capable of recognizing when the retirement and/or negotiation are the best option and how to do it so; showcasing a great amount of creativity. Can instinctively assess the height, shoulder width, weight, claw length and jaw strength of his opponent, even unintentionally. Stated to have limitless potential. Figured out the culprit of Tem’s murder by his lonesome despite that the investigation made by the police at the time didn’t brought any particular suspect as well as the identity of several animals that were sell as livestock in the back-alley market. He also possesses certain degree of first-aid knowledge Weaknesses: That of a pacifist unless provoked. Legosi overvalues even the life of insects, which makes him unwilling to kill at first. Won’t eat meat under normal circumstances, which limits his true potential Notable Attacks/Techniques: LegosiSmell.jpeg|Legosi perceives Pina with his smell VisionNight.jpeg|Legosi and other carnivores use their night vision to cover herbivores in a blackout LegosiAnalysis.jpeg|Legosi assess his foe’s statistics LegosiTaste.jpeg|Legosi compares flavors * Enhanced Senses: Even among carnivores, Legosi possesses a fairly high sense of smell; being capable to even use that sharp sense to estimate not only the location, but the current situation of a herbivore kilometers away from him. As a carnivore, his eyesight is good enough to remain clear in pure darkness as well as sharp enough to allow him to estimate weight, heigh and jaw strength accurately. He also seems to have a sharp sense of taste, as he can easily distinguish the flavor of others salivas’ by drinking from their water bottles. MothLegosi.jpeg LegosiTurnsMoth.jpeg LegosiMoth.jpeg * Moth Dispersion: Legosi seems to possess the particular ability to burst his body into a swarm of moths to later reform back. The mechanics behind how he does this are unknown, as Legosi has only used this ability once and has never talked about it since. Key: Meteor Festival | Search for the Culprit | New Year Others Notable Victories: Baymax (Big Hero 6) Baymax’s Profile (9-A versions were used) Mister Satan (Dragon Ball) Mister Satan's Profile (Both were 9-B, speed was equalized, and Satan didn't have explosives) Dan Hibiki (Street Fighter) Dan’s Profile (9-B versions were used. Speed was equalized) Notables Looses: Baki Hanma (Grappler Baki) Baki's profile (New Year Legosi, 17 yo Baki. Speed is equalized, fight happens in a 10x10x10 room that is completly dark.) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Beastars Category:Male Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Animals Category:Wolves Category:Teenagers Category:Martial Artists Category:Berserkers Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Stealth Masters Category:Students Category:Tragic Characters Category:Information Analysis Users Category:Empowerment Users Category:Tier 9 Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters